


Just a Little Mad

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude is Angy, M/M, Very slight mention of Garcia of Sacred Stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Dimitri thought a joke was funny. Claude didn't.Or: Why CYL Claude has Fury 4
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Just a Little Mad

He just thought it was a funny joke.

A tad crude, maybe, but Dimitri grew up in Faerghus, where such isn’t entirely out of the norm in a place where one could perish on a good day and humor could turn dark. He grew up _with Sylvain_. Such humor was a daily occurrence. Certainly a type where time and place is _important_ , true, but he found nothing wrong with the cyclops joke levied towards him by the tough looking yet kind hearted Garcia of Magvel during a celebratory day at the local tavern.

Claude… very obviously did not agree.

“Hmhmhm… very funny.” His smile was wide yet closed lipped, his gaze so piercing as to stab the gut. “Dimitri. Who called you that?”

It… threw Dimitri off. Everyone could get angry, of course; that was a given. But before this moment he never realized he’s never seen _Claude_ truly _angry_. It hit him now that he’s seeing it that anger does not need to be loud to be… frightening.

“Ah, I’m afraid I did not keep track of the names of those I’ve met with,” Dimitri says in what he hopes is a convincing voice.

Claude’s smile… dropped. Slowly, in fact, a gradual transformation into a frown of disappointment melding with his unblinking stare. It was… unsettling.

“Really?” Claude presses on, his voice gentle, in the way a hunter’s steps softly tread the ground before striking down their target. “Well, what did they look like? I’m sure you remember _that_.”

“It was a rather rowdy gathering,” Dimitri deflects, trying for his own smile in hopes of placating his friend. “I only just heard it above the commotion.”

“...I see.”

It did not work.

Before Dimitri could think of something else to say Claude continued. “Well, I’ll see ya later, Your Kingliness~” A wink that did nothing to dull the sharpness of his gaze thrown, Claude turned and left, the tension coiled tight around him as he made his calm exit.

Dimitri swallowed. He was not sure _why_ Claude was so angered, but whatever it may be surely the feeling will pass through him eventually? He knew the man to be quite the master over his emotions; he wouldn't let this anger fester…

Right?

\---

Claude was mad.

…Yes. Mad. It wasn’t something he felt too often - at least, as intense as he does now. Anger rarely allows for much thought, and someone like him couldn’t exactly afford for a stipulation like that. He prided himself on his ability to think through any problem, and a calm mind is kinda important to be able to do that.

But damn. He was… _mad_.

The Dimitri of his world died a horrible death, his mind entangled in the throes of madness and rage. When Claude later learned of the man’s torture by the hands of those that captured Fhirdiad, _how_ he came to have only one eye, it sickened Claude. It, in fact, made him feel rather similar to how he feels now, thinking about it.

Hearing that some _rat_ poked fun at _this_ Dimitri, who had overcome the horrors he’s experienced and become the king he rightfully deserved to be… _wellll_ … Claude can’t quite say he’s a fan of it, really. He doesn’t think he can adequately say what makes this any different than his own off-color jokes, and frankly, he didn’t care that he couldn’t. 

He was just **mad.**

It _boiled_ in his chest, thrummed in his ears, lit his blood on _fire_. It drove his mind to thoughts he rarely let himself entertain. _He wanted to hurt something_.

But he had no target.

...Oh well.

Claude wasn’t going to lash out on his fellow Heroes; he really did love the endless walks of life he was able to experience through talking to everyone here. In a way, this place was quite literally his dream come true.

His enemies, however?

Oh ho, _they_ are a different story.

If Dimitri won’t give him a target, well… Claude can make his own just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> SO JUST... I FIND IT SO FUNNY CLAUDE HAS FURY 4... he's arguably one of the chillest dudes in 3H so the idea of him being getting so mad that he'll hurt himself to hurt the enemy is baffling. Of course I wanted to put a dmcl spin to it lol


End file.
